(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integral formation of a water conduit connector for sports water bags, which allow firm connection of the hose of soft plastic and the threaded connecting base of hard plastic, thereby the aforesaid two elements would not detatch from each other due to outer force, and the connected structure is particularly applicable to water bag for use in sport.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Cyclists used to carry on back a water bag for supplying water during sport. Generally, said water bag is provided with a water pouch and a water conduit connecting thereto. A nozzle with the function of stopping water is provided at the end of the water conduit, such that when the cyclist is thirsty, he/she can pull out the conduit and suck the nozzle to drink water.
The relevant water bag structures are disclosed in, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,727,714 and 5,806,726.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,714, the conduit is connected to the water bag via a holding base, which is provided with a one-way tooth structure, such that the water conduit (hose) can be easily and flexibly mounted on the holding base. As the water hose made of soft plastic would deform due to elasticity fatigue. Therefore, after being repeatedly detached for wash, the connecting portion would deform and subsequently loose from the water hose. Usually the user would cut off the spoiled hose, which would gradually become shorter and shorter and finally useless.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,726, the water hose is connected with the holding base via a threaded base. The advantage of such a connection is that the user can simply detach the whole structure is he/she intends to wash the interior wall of the water conduit, and that the water conduit can be cleaned completely without leaving any drink. This is quite sanitary. However, as adhesive is applied to fasten the water hose and the threaded base made of plastic of different hardness, it is harmful for the user's mouth to touch the adhesive constantly.
In view of the above-mentioned disadvantages in the prior art, the inventor has disclosed an integral formation of a water conduit connector for sports water bags, which has long life in use, harmless and firm combination in structure.